Gwyneth Paltrow
Gwyneth Paltrow portrayed Virginia "Pepper" Potts in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Significant roles *Wendy in Hook (1991) *Pattsy Jefferson in Jefferson in Paris (1995) *Tracy Mills in Se7en (1995) *Lucy Trager in Moonlight and Valentino (1995) *Clementine in Sydney (1996) *Julie DeMarco in The Pallbearer (1996) *Emma Woodhouse in Emma (1996) *Helen Quilley in Sliding Doors (1998) *Estella in Great Expectations (1998) *Helen Bering in Obsession (1998) *Emily Bradford Taylor in A Perfect Murder (1998) *Viola de Lesseps in Shakespeare in Love (1998) *Marge Sherwood in The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) *Liv in Duets (2000) *Abby Janello in Bounce (2000) *Skye Davidson in The Anniversary Party (2001) *Margot Helen Tannenbaum in The Royal Tannenbaums (2001) *Rosemary in Shallow Hal (2001) *Dizie Normous in Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) *Maud Bailey in Possession (2002) *Donna Jensen in View from the Top (2003) *Sylvia Plath in Sylvia (2003) *Polly Perkins in Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) *Catherine in Proof (2005) *Kitty Dean in Infamous (2006) *Hollywood Jacks in Love and Other Disasters (2006) *Hope Finch in Running with Scissors (2006) *Dora Shaller in The Good Night (2007) *Michelle Rausch in Two Lovers (2008) *Kelly Canter in Country Strong (2010) *Beth Emhoff in Contagion (2011) Quotes *"I like the fact that there's a sexuality that's not blatant." *"Robert and I have a very good rhythm together." *"I committed to it without ever reading anything, there wasn’t really a script at that point. It was just Jon explaining the character to me, explaining how the relationships were going to be, and kind of asking for that trust, that leap of faith." *"I was really happy and surprised when I saw the first film. Because I didn’t even know the plot, even when we were doing it I couldn’t really piece it together and I didn’t understand the whole picture. And so when I saw the finished film I was happily surprised with how it all turned out. The reason that I decided to do the first movie is because I always wanted to work with Robert and I love Jon, who I’d known for a long time. And both Jon and Robert were really encouraging and they said it would be fun. And I’m so glad I did it because it was a great experience and a great movie. I do think it was a very fresh thing to do" *"Revealing that Tony Stark is Iron Man at the end of the first film and not doing the whole Batman secret identity thing was a very fresh take and I think it allows for a whole world of possibilities that don’t normally exist in this kind of movie. Normally the hero’s identity is hidden and now we can do a whole host of things that you normally don’t get to see." *"I think part of the appeal of Tony Stark is that he is damaged and he is a complicated figure. I think he represents the dark side in all of us and that hope that we all overcome our own demons – he’s sort of the personification of that. And it’s essential that we show that he has these demons and he is trying to overcome them." *"When we start ''Iron Man 2 Pepper and Tony are very much in the same vibe. There’s that banter and they’ve got and they have great chemistry. And then as the movie progresses, Pepper is given more responsibility and she’s promoted and it’s nice to see her sort of grow up in that way. I think it really suits her, the job fits her really well." *"''Like Pepper, you know, she is the voice of reason. She’s very grounded – a good girl, a very grounded person. I think the first movie really defined the whole world that these characters inhabit – it has its own pizzazz, it’s own kind of humor. But I don’t think it would work as well if Tony was fighting supernatural villains. It is based in a kind of reality – the humor, the action – and I think that’s right and it works." *"Justin’s a great writer and he did some great stuff. He’s a really, really talented artist. But then, we still do our improve thing and we change it up just because that’s how Robert and I like to work and that’s how we like to keep things fresh and super naturalistic." *"It was great. Because we had the whole backbone of the first movie – we knew who we were already, there was less of a discovery process. When you turn up for the first day on a film it’s usually like ‘oh my gosh, what am I doing? How is this going to work out?’ But this was like putting on a pair of old shoes. It was like ‘I know how to do this girl'…" *"It was great with Scarlett there because it just adds a whole new layer especially in terms of Tony and Pepper. There’s always a reason why they never quite get together and then in walks this young, gorgeous bombshell and it really throws Pepper off her course. It’s a really fun thing to play and it’s been great having Scarlett there because she’s a really great actress." *"The thing about Sam Rockwell is that he is a really, really good actor. He’s in the same universe as Robert in terms of skill and talent. So to have somebody playing his foil in that way is perfect. He’s funny, he’s really good and he adds a whole new twist. And Don Cheadle is just heaven on earth. He’s so brilliant and he’s such a calm, grounding person to be around. He’s so good, it’s great that he’s part of this." *"Jon is still into making everything as real as possible and using live action whenever possible but there are green screen moments because he is taking it to the next level. It’s kind of like when you’re in that theatre space when you do green screen and conjure up the world for yourself a little bit." *''"I haven't met Black yet, no. is a great writer. I'll really miss Jon Favreau, but I'm sure Shane will be great."'' *"At the end of ''Iron Man 2, Pepper and Tony had a real kiss, which was great because they had been building it up for two films. So in The Avengers the idea is that they’re heading somewhere, but it hasn’t, shall we say, consummated yet." *"''I just came off of ''Iron Man 3, which is as special effects-y and action-y as it gets, so to do something like Thanks For Sharing where it's really small, funny and exciting, is really great. I don't know about returning for The Avengers sequel, I'm getting old for this shit, you know what I mean?" *"''I didn’t mind wearing the suit at all. I thought it was light and perfectly comfortable and my children thought I was extremely cool. They were here on a day where I was in it, so they were trying it on and when my son saw me in the suit, he had the biggest eyes, so it was definitely worth it." *"It was fantastic. I really enjoyed being in the suit, and my son was on set that day and he thought it was the best thing that's ever happened to him. We took the kids to see a Justin Beiber concert the other day and he sort of put it together for the first time, he said 'Mom if we run into Justin Beiber by accident, he might know that you're in ''Iron Man!' So the suit did a lot for my relationship with my son." *"''Pepper's actually had a really interesting journey over the course of the films because she started off very much as Tony's assistant and then caretaker and she's really evolved into a woman with real power and responsibility and she's really been given the space to step into herself. This movies great because now it goes to a physical level. I've had a lot of fun playing Pepper, I love her and it's been a great experience for me, especially to play this whole journey, I've never been in a movie that was a sequel, let alone a trilogy. It's great." *"He's my favorite person to work with, I love him so much as a person and an actor. He doesn't feel the same way about me. We hang out a lot. I'm very close with his wife, I worship his child, my children worship him. It was very fun actually because my children loved him before they had any idea who he was so it was really fun when my son realized what was happening and so I think he loves you even more if that's possible." *"I think Pepper has to maintain a little bit of grit when it comes to Tony. I have a very close friend who is married to Rob Lowe and it's a little bit of a similar thing. She'll refer to his past and it's a very specific, 'Yeah, well, I'm sure you knew Rob in the 80s.' It's kind of that thing, when Pepper is with a guy like Tony who's done everything and everyone, she has to keep some humor about it. Like my friends, what they have is a really strong and amazing connection, I think that's what Tony and Pepper are. Despite everything, they really belong together but it's her defense and sense of humor." *"She becomes Rescue, which is such a good name. She continues to exterminate bad guys - I don't think they'll ever do it, but it would be really fun." *"They haven't asked yet [for an ''Iron Man 4]. They're trying to make a deal with Robert right now. Robert likes me around so I'm sure I'll pop up here, there or somewhere." *"''I don’t think there’s going to be an ''Iron Man 4. I think we’re done with Iron Man." *"''What is it called? ''Age of Ultron, okay. Well, no, I don't think I'll be in it. I haven't heard any...my phone has not rung for Avengers 2." *"''I don't even know if there is an ''Iron Man 4. I hope there is an Iron Man 4, I hope I'm in it." *"''I don’t know; I’ve heard rumors that maybe, and I don’t know. My fingers are crossed. I would love to be Pepper Potts again at some point in my life." *"Your salary is a way to quantify what you’re worth. If men are being paid a lot more for doing the same thing, it feels s***y. Look, nobody is worth the money that Robert Downey Jr. is worth. But if I told you the disparity, you would probably be surprised." Trivia *Gwyneth once dated the producer of Kick-Ass, Brad Pitt and Daredevil actor Ben Affleck *Her uncle is Steven Spielberg. External links *3D Timeline of Gwyneth Paltrow at Kronomy Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Iron Man cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming cast